


JUSTICE

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Running with the dogs [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Burglary, Chef Magnus Bane, Dogs, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Photographer Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Strong Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: I took the opportunity to use the tarot card  'Justice' for a sequel toRunning with the dogsSo that you do not have to read this multichapter fic, here is a brief summary of the facts relevant to these fic: This subplot is basically about Camille hiring someone to break into Magnus' house. Magnus' standard Poodle Miora had prevented the first attempt in his absence.When Magnus and Alec attended a fundraiser, they received a call from Luke, who was in charge of the case. He had been able to identify and arrest the burglar. Luke had been able to secure the burglar's cell phone, but had so far been unable to connect the burglar to Camille.Alec made Camille believe that the burglar was still at large but Luke was putting a team together to arrest him within the next half hour, hoping that Camille would call the burglar to warn him.You can find out what happens next in my humble contribution to the SH Tarot Challenge.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Running with the dogs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	JUSTICE

**Author's Note:**

> A snake coils defensively around their victim’s hand, fangs sinking deep into soft flesh. Blood trickles down from the wound, but we see that the serpent’s victory is short-lived. The hand lets go of the dagger, cutting the snake in two even as it has dealt a painful strike.
> 
> Simply put, this card is as it says. Justice is coming. You will be held accountable for your actions and expected to take responsibility if you fuck up, whether it’s against someone or something else or yourself. Swift retribution follows unethical behavior. Be prepared for balance to be restored.

Alec put his arm around Magnus' shoulders and pulled him a little closer. With a slight smile, Magnus gratefully put his hand on Alec's thigh. Alec knew that Magnus appreciated his support. They were sitting in the front row of the auditorium, just behind the prosecutor, waiting for the trial to begin. 

Alec had insisted on waiting in the hallway until the last moment. He had also made sure that he entered the courtroom in front of Magnus to block him from sight. He had deliberately let Magnus go first in the rows of chairs and then sat next to his boyfriend. 

He couldn't deny his protective side. He wanted to be the calm pole that Magnus needed today, even if Magnus didn't show it to the outside.

Alec was proud of Magnus, knowing that Camille was still an issue that Magnus was upset about, that he would like to get over with, but she didn't allow him to. Alec hoped that this trial would help Magnus finally close the 'Camille file'. 

It had taken some time, but in the end Luke had managed to secure and evaluate all the evidence after he had managed to connect Camille to the man who had tried to break into Magnus' house because of Alec's little trick at the benefit event. 

Once the burglar was arrested and identified, he made a full confession. He had testified during the interrogation, that he had been commissioned by Camille to break into Magnus' house.

It turns out that there is probably no honor among thieves. Although, maybe it would have made a difference if Camille had paid him for his work.

On time at 9 a.m., the bailiff asked those present to stand up. Judge Jia Penhallow entered the courtroom and the trial could begin.

When they could sit down, Alec took Magnus' hand. He had no intention of releasing it anytime soon. While all the formalities necessary for a criminal trial were dealt with, such as reading the indictment, Magnus was very tense. 

Luke's testimony was about how it was possible to identify Samuel Blackwell from the surveillance camera footage in Magnus backyard. He explained exactly how the connection between the suspect and Camille Belcourt could be made. 

At that moment, Magnus first met the man who had tried to break into his home. Since then, Alec had been careful to ensure that the alarm system was activated, which Luke had installed after the incident. 

To reduce his sentence, Samuel Blackwell had agreed to testify against Camille in court. He explained how Camille had asked him to break into Magnus' house on Friday, October 6, because she knew he would not be at home that day. The easiest access would be from the garden behind the house. However, she hadn't mentioned that a big dog would guard the house.

"I didn't have a chance to get in there. The dog was doing a damn spectacle. I could be glad that the house was by the forest and that nobody heard it."

Magnus grinned proudly at these words. "My girl!" 

Alec winked at him and turned his attention back to the professional burglar. 

Blackwell continued, "Camille was furious when I told her I didn't get in. She insisted I try again. I told her I would only do this when the dog wasn't there."

Blackwell's report stalled. 

"Mr. Blackwell, can you tell the court what exactly did Miss Belcourt answer?" asked the prosecutor.

"She said I should get rid of the mutt." 

Blackwell's low voice echoed loudly in Alec's ears. He heard Magnus gasp. Magnus' hand in Alec's started to tremble. Thinking of how Camille treated Miora when she was still with Magnus, Alec forced himself to stay calm. For Magnus. Magnus was the most important now. He could put his own feelings behind. He had to stay rock solid for Magnus.

"Did you go to Magnus Bane's house again with this intent on Wednesday, October 11th?"

"No! Of course not. I may be a crook, but I don't harm dogs. I hid and waited until they all left with the dogs to try again. But the house was now secured by an alarm system. A pretty good one. That's why I didn't get in again."

"What was it that you should get for Miss Belcourt from Mr. Bane's house?" the prosecutor continued his questioning.

"Something like an envelope. She didn't say what's in there. Only that I can't open it under any circumstances."

Alec looked at Magnus, who just shrugged. "I have no idea what envelope he could mean," he said quietly to Alec.

When the prosecutor looked at Magnus, he shook his head.

"Where should the envelope in question be?"

"There are two doors in the hallway, one room should be a bathroom. She said there was a chest of drawers in the room next to it. There should be several boxes in the shelf on the right. The envelope would be at the bottom in the rear box."

"This is your gym. There's no chest of drawers in there," Alec said softly to Magnus. 

"You're right, Alexander. Now it's a gym. At the time I was with Camille, it wasn't," replied Magnus just as quietly.

"Your Honor," the prosecutor said to Judge Penhallow, "Mr. Bane is in the courtroom. Maybe he can shed some light on this."

The judge gave her consent with a nod. 

"Mr Bane, can you answer the question what is in that envelope?"

"Unfortunately no. I haven't had this chest of drawers for a long time. I sold it at a flea market."

The judge watched Camille during Magnus' explanations. Just like Alec, she could see her flabbergasted expression.

"But I still have the boxes. They are in my basement. I was going to look through them sometime and throw away, which I no longer need. I just haven't got around to it yet."

"I would like to have this envelope submitted to the court for inspection," requested the prosecutor.

As a result, Camille started talking to her lawyer with considerable force.

"I agree with you on this point. The meeting was suspended until 3 p.m. You could get the envelope in time." The judge hit the table with her hammer, got up and left the courtroom through a side door.

Alec led Magnus out of the courtroom while Luke spoke to the prosecutor before Camille and Samuel were taken away. Alec and Magnus sat on one of the benches in the hall and waited for Luke.

They agreed that they would meet at Magnus to open the boxes where the envelope could be. Alec hoped the envelope was still there, for Magnus he wanted a closure of this goddammit 'Camille topic'. Once and for all!

Unlike Luke, Alec hadn't been able to park Magnus' car in front of the courthouse, so they only got to Magnus' house after Luke, who was leaning against his car when Alec and Magnus arrived.

"As I can hear, your living security system is working properly," laughed Luke. As soon as the car drove into the driveway, the dogs made themselves heard inside the house.

Magnus unlocked the front door and was greeted stormily by their three dogs. "We were only gone for a few hours, but each time it's like we've been separated for days."

Alec let Luke enter first and then closed the door. After the dogs greeted all three, they calmed down again. 

"Come on kids, I'll just let you out for a pee." Miora and Percy ran straight through the living room into the conservatory and waited at the door that led to the garden. Jack stuck to Alec as usual and followed him. 

Chairman Meow met him on the way back into the house. Alec picked him up and stroked his cheek. The cat turned his head until Alec stroked him where he wanted him to.

Alec put him on the couch in the living room and got a beef tendon for each of the three dogs. The three took their treat and lay down in their respective baskets in the conservatory.

Alec went down to the basement, where Magnus had already taken out the boxes that used to be in the chest of drawers. Luke opened one box at a time, looking for an envelope. Of course it was the last box where he found it. Luke put the envelope in an evidence bag, sealed it carefully, and labeled it. He pulled the gloves off his fingers, crumpled them up and put them in his pocket to throw them away later.

"I could use a coffee now. What about you two?" Alec asked. Luke agreed directly. "Would you rather have tea, honey," he asked when Magnus didn't answer immediately.

"You're right, Alexander, I shouldn't be drinking coffee. The whole negotiation makes me jittery enough."

Alec smiled and held out his hand, interweaving their fingers. He pulled him close and pecked his mouth. He wanted to reassure him that Magnus would get through this, that Alec was there for him, but decided against it.

Magnus had been through a lot as far as Camille was concerned, these few hours in the courtroom were a trifle in comparison. Magnus was strong and he knew it himself. And Magnus knew that Alec was always there for him, would always be there for him.

"Let's go back upstairs. I think there are even a few of the cookies you baked yesterday," he said instead.

"Alexander! These cookies were a new recipe that I tried. I won't offer them to any guest!" The indignation didn't work because Alec went up the basement stairs in front of Magnus and Alec didn't turn around. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" It wasn't necessary for Alec to turn around either, Magnus just knew him too well.

"Don't worry, Magnus," Luke reassured him. "Even if you are not satisfied with your cookies, they are still better than what you can buy anywhere else. I would like to try them."

"You see?" Alec winked at Magnus, whereupon Magnus sticked his tongue out.

Luke and Magnus sat at the kitchen table while Alec made coffee and tea for Magnus. He put a plate of cookies in front of Luke and put one in his own mouth.

They avoided the judicial process as a topic but left it at trivial small talk until they had to go back to the court. Luke made his way there earlier than Alec and Magnus because he still had to register the envelope as an evidence.

It had become a habit for Alec to walk through the house before leaving, to check the windows and doors, and to turn on the alarm. 

Magnus filled the dog's bowl with fresh water before they said goodbye to the three dogs. Chairman Meow was nowhere to be seen. 

This time Alec found a parking space in front of the courthouse. He undid his seat belt but stayed in the car for a moment. "Magnus, what do you think if we go away for a few days? Only the two of us. Scott can take care of the kids."

Magnus looked at him in surprise. "You know we don't have to do that. Besides, we've only been on vacation recently."

"It wasn't a real vacation. I worked. We only stayed a few days longer after the photo shoot. I want to go with you somewhere warmer."

Before Magnus replied, Alec saw by the glint in his eyes that Magnus had a suggestive remark in mind. "If you just want to see me dressed in my sexiest trunks, we can still take a trip to our hot springs."

"When was the last time you wore trunks in the hot springs?" countered Alec. 

Magnus leaned over to Alec. "I can't remember." 

Alec met the remaining inches and kissed him. Loving but thorough.

"Hmmmm, I'm afraid we have to get in there now." Alec hated having to interrupt the kiss.

Magnus pecked his lips one more time and got out of the car. He waited for Alec to get out to take his hand. Hand in hand they went to the courtroom and sat back down in the places where they had been before the suspending.

Judge Penhallow reopened the session and the audience present took a seat. "I had the opportunity to look at the surprisingly interesting content of this envelope." She held up the envelope in the evidence bag that Luke had secured.

"The prosecutor and defense attorney were as amazed as I was. Miss Belcourt, you owe us an explanation."

Alec and Magnus looked at Luke, who only shook his head briefly. The look on his face made it clear that Magnus would not like what they found in the envelope.

"This is not what it looks like." Camille kept her cool facade.

The prosecutor looked at her incredulously. "Miss Belcourt, these are extremely compromising photos."

Alec saw that this information worried Magnus because he looked embarrassed at their clasped fingers.

"I don't think you are in the photos," Alec whispered. "Then I would have expected a different response from the judge."

"We'll see, Alexander. I can't help having photos of my most intimate parts of the body exposed in this courtroom, if that should be the case."

Alec searched Luke's eyes and pointed to Magnus. Luke shook his head silently. "Luke says it's not you on the photos." 

"Thank God!"

"I'm not in these photos." Camille tried a different tactic. 

"Maybe Mr. Bane can help us," said the prosecutor. "Your Honor, can I pass the photos on to him?"

Judge Penhallow handed the envelope to the prosecutor, who opened it and handed the photos to Magnus.

The photos showed Camille in a luxurious hotel room in a more than unambiguous position with a senator who was known to be very conservative. According to the printed timestamp, Magnus and Camille were still a couple when the pictures were taken.

"This is Camille. Without a doubt. I recognize this birthmark next to her navel." Disgusted Magnus pushed the photos away from him. 

"I can also testify that the timestamp is correct, because a short time later Camille had it removed."

"Are you sure about the date?" 

"Yes, I am. In the end, I paid for the removal. I still have the doctor's bill at home with my documents."

Magnus looked over at Camille. "You are such a heinous bit..." The rest went down in Alec's loud cough.

"If you had given me more attention than Moira, I wouldn't have had a reason to do so," sneered Camille.

"Her name is Miora, not Moira. You might know if you were interested in anything other than yourself," Magnus replied angrily.

Judge Penhallow was prompted to make a severe reprimand. "Mr. Bane! I can understand if they are upset. But you don't have the floor here right now. If you don't refrain from interruptions, I have to have you removed from the courtroom."

Magnus hadn't calmed down yet, but took the judge's reprimand seriously. "I'm sorry, Your Honor, it won't happen again."

However, Judge Penhallow did not miss Camille's triumphant grin. 

"As for you, Miss Belcourt, your behavior here in the courtroom contributes significantly to my decision regarding your sentence. 

She glanced around. "If we have all calmed down, we can finally continue. Miss Belcourt, what was the reason for these pictures?"

"I don't have to answer that," said Camille defiantly. 

"That's right. You don't have to. But I assume that your lawyer spoke to you after taking a look at the photos. For me, the intention behind these photos is clear. I am glad we were able to prevent extortion so shortly before the elections."

"You can't prove that to me." 

"I will inform the senator of these photos and ask him to contact me if these photos are leaked to him. Any attempt to blackmail him would inevitably lead back to you."

"When can I have the photos back?" Even the defense lawyer looked at Camille in amazement.

"Miss Belcourt, these photos are being used as evidence. You will not get them back."

"You can't do that! I'll sue you for my property! You know what these photos are worth if I sell them to the tabloid?"

"I think I have heard enough from you for today. I will now retire to my office. In a quarter of an hour I will deliver the verdict." Everyone present rose when the judge left the courtroom.

Alec reached under Magnus' elbow and nodded toward the exit. He wouldn't spend these 15 minutes waiting in the courtroom with Magnus and offer Camille the opportunity to hurt Magnus with her words.

Just before Judge Penhallow entered the courtroom to announce the verdict, Alec and Magnus took their places behind the prosecutor.

After completing the necessary procedure, she spoke directly to Samuel Blackwell and sentenced him to three and a half years in prison, taking into account his admission of guilt and his testimony against his client, Camille Belcourt.

"Camille Belcourt, I will sentence you to eight years in prison for inciting burglary and cruelty to animals without the possibility of early release. Your unreasonableness, your entire conduct before this court and your pleading 'not guilty' do not permit any other sentence. Both judgments are to be enforced immediately."

Judge Penhallow confirmed her decision by tapping her little hammer on the table.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other with big smiles. They happily fell into each other's arms. They were satisfied with the verdict.

Alec sang softly 'Ding dong the witch is dead' which made Magnus laugh so wonderfully.

Magnus pulled Alec closer to him and raised his chin. Immediately, Alec’s mouth was on his lips.

Alec heard Camille’s voice behind him, but he ignored her words, just as he suppressed the fact that they were in a courtroom.

Magnus' kisses had the effect of putting everything else in the background. 

"Home?" Alec asked.

"Home!" Magnus confirmed.

They waved goodbye to Luke and walked hand in hand to the car. Alec held up the car keys questioningly. Magnus reached for it, unlocked the car, and opened the passenger door for Alec.

"Thank you, honey," said Alec as he slid into the seat. 

Magnus closed the car door, went around the car and sat in the driver's seat. "You can show me your gratitude tonight when we are in the bathtub."

"Oh, it will be such a night." Alec grinned. 

"Exactly, it will be such a night." Magnus winked at Alec and started the car.

During the drive home they kept looking at each other in love. Alec hoped that would never change.

Once at home, the dogs were greeted enthusiastically first.

"Are you going alone with the kids while I'm preparing dinner?" 

"No problem. How long do you need?" Alec had Magnus' answer decide how far to go with the dogs.

"If you are back in half an hour, it would be fitting." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"Thank you for cooking." Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek, turned him around and pushed him playfully into the kitchen. He grabbed the dog leashes, called "Come on, kids" and left the house through the conservatory towards the forest.

When Alec returned home after about half an hour, he saw their usual postman walking to the house with two packages.

"Hey, Jamie. How are you?" Alec unlocked the front door and let the dogs in.

"All good with me." He held out a pad to Alec, on which he confirmed receipt of the two packages.

"I wish you a nice evening. Greetings Magnus from me," Jamie said goodbye and went to his van.

Alec took the packages and went to the kitchen. "Magnus? Did you order something from WMF and Nestlé?" 

"Ah, my product samples are there."

Magnus came out of the kitchen into the living room. He was excited like a little child for Christmas.

Magnus had not only published several cookbooks, of which Alec had taken some photos, but also a successful cooking blog on YouTube for several months. 

For years he had been getting samples and new products from different companies to try out.

"I'm taking the packages to the work kitchen. Should I film you while you open them?" 

"Yes, of course!"

Alec laughed and carried the packages to the kitchen, which was in his part of the house and which Magnus used for his work. It was more practical because Alec could leave his film equipment set up there, what wouldn't be possible in their private kitchen.

When it came to cooking, he couldn't persuade Magnus not to try the new products until the next day. At most Magnus would stand firm until after dinner before unpacking the packages. He was the same when it came to his job.

Alec was glad that Magnus's mood had improved significantly. He knew he had to do without a relaxing evening with Magnus in the tub for today. But he was fine with it. 

There were still a lot of evenings ahead of them that he could spoil the love of his life in the tub.

~~~~ 

Magnus prepared the dinner. He took his time because cooking relaxed him. Alec was an angel that he walked alone with the three dogs. But Alec has always been an angel. His angel.

Magnus thought about the trial. It had been a strange feeling to know that Camilie was only a few steps away from him. He hadn't been able to see her, however, because Alec had deliberately sat on this side of him to hide Camille's view of Magnus. 

Of course Magnus had noticed Alec's maneuver. It was absolutely not necessary, but Magnus let him do it. Alec had a protective side and every now and then he let it show. And Magnus thought it was absolutely adorable.

Magnus grinned as he remembered how Samuel Blackwell described how fierce Miora had protected their home. 

He wouldn'tt have expected this behavior of the otherwise so quiet standard poodle. On the whole, Miora had become more courageous in certain things since Alec, Jack and later Percy entered her life.

Miora had suffered as much, if not more, from Camille than Magnus. He forced himself to stop thinking of Blackwell's words: "She said I should get rid of the mutt."

Magnus was glad that Alec was with him at that moment. He gave him uncanny support.

Maybe he should think again about Alec's suggestion to take a few days off.

Magnus decided to talk to Alec about it when they were in the tub. Even if he doubted that they would have a lot of opportunity to talk.

Magnus knew how they get. 

And he didn't want to have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I worked for a lawyer in Germany for years, but I have no idea about the American judicial system. Let's just say I took the liberty of adapting reality to my fiction. 😏


End file.
